A Birthday Surprise
by Dustmeister1999
Summary: Dusty's birthday is coming and his friends want him to have a fantastic party. But things go terribly wrong when Dusty disappears from his hangar.
1. Chapter 1

It was April 23, 2015. It was just an ordinary day in Propwash Junction, and a few months after Dusty Crophopper had won the Wings Around the Globe Rally for the second time. Ripslinger didn't even come close.

While Dusty was practicing with Skipper for his next race, Dottie and Chug were planning a surprise party for Dusty, as he was turning nineteen on the 30th, just one week away.

"This year, we're going to make sure that he has the best birthday ever!" said Chug. "We need more people to participate!"

"We've invited the entire town! I'm sure that's good enough!" said Dottie.

"What about his racing buddies? Ishani? El Chu? Bulldog?"

"Don't you think that would be difficult to arrange? They're in different countries!"

"Come on! They've raced around the world! I'm sure they can handle it!" Then out of the corner of his vision he saw something orange and white coming towards them.

"Aw shoot," he said quietly, "Dusty's coming."

They were in the Fill N' Fly, and the place was cluttered with party plans and preparations. If Dusty came in, the surprise would be ruined.

They both quickly drove up in front of Dusty to block his way.

"Hey Duster," Chug said, "What are you doing?"

"Uh, well I'm just taking a break from practice, and I was going to the Fill N' Fly—" Dusty started.

"You've been practicing all day!" Dottie interrupted, "You should go back to your hangar and get some sleep!"

"Um…," Dusty said, giving them a weird look, "right now?"

"Yes!" Dottie said. "Right now!"

"Okay then…" Dusty was clearly weirded out with how they were acting, but he did what Dottie said.

"Wow, that was close!" said Chug as they drove back into the Fill N' Fly.

"Yes it was." Dottie replied. "We need to clean this place up; we can't keep him away all week!"

After they tidied up the place, they went to sleep themselves. It was a perfectly quiet, ordinary night. But that quickly changed when the scream of five gunshots rang through the air. It woke up quite a few people, including Skipper. He left his hangar to search for where the gunshots had come from.

_Violence never happens in Propwash, _he thought to himself, _it was probably just someone going hunting in the middle of the night. _

Then he saw Dusty's hangar and gasped.

"Oh no…" he said. The door to the hangar was pretty much destroyed and there was shattered glass everywhere. He was too nervous to look inside.

"D-Dusty?" he called. No answer. "Dusty!" Then he made himself look inside.

Dusty was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! :D I'm flattered that you're all screaming at me for more lol ;) Short chapter here. They won't always be this short hehe.**

* * *

><p>Six days had passed since the disappearance of Dusty Crophopper. Agents Holley Shiftwell and Finn McMissile examined the scene. They found a piece of Dusty's side window, showing that one of the bullets had hit him right in the side window. It was a bad shot indeed, but still most likely did not kill him because why would his attackers take the trouble to take him away if they had already killed him? Hopefully the other four bullets hit the door and not him, but no one could be absolutely sure. They also found his antenna lying just outside of the destroyed hangar. Clearly the attackers did not want anyone to be able to track him. His friends, of course, were getting very anxious.<p>

"So much for the best birthday ever," Chug said sadly. "God knows what's happening to him. And his birthday is tomorrow!"

"I know…" said Dottie, tears leaking from her eyes. "I absolutely hate not knowing what happened! We don't even know if he's alive or dead! And we may never find out!" She broke down and cried. Chug wrapped his pump around her in a hug, tears escaping from him as well.

"Hey, don't talk like that!" said Skipper. "They'll find him, don't worry! I know they will!" Even he didn't believe what he was saying. Even if they did find him, he would probably be dead by that time. In fact, he was probably already dead. As Skipper dwelt on this horrible reality, he himself started to cry with them.

* * *

><p><strong>So there's chapter two. Next chapter we find out what happened to Dusty... it's not going to be pretty guys, just warning you...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is finally here! 8) Took me forever because I spent like 20 minutes on each sentence. XD I refused to upload it until I was completely happy with every single word.  
>Anyway, I just have to say that I would never kill my favorite character in the first chapter of my first story. So yeah, Dusty is okay. (B<br>**

* * *

><p>Dusty groaned. He was aching all over, particularly on the right side of his head.<p>

_Probably worked too hard yesterday, _he thought to himself.

Then he opened his eyes.

"W—what the…?!" He was no longer in his hangar. Rather, he was in a dark, dank room. There was a table with weapons on it, and dried oil everywhere. It was a mess. Then he noticed that his wings and landing gear were strapped to the floor with metal.

"What the… WHAT THE HELL?! HELP! HELP! SOMEONE, PLEASE!" he yelled. He kept yelling like that until a rusty orange car with green eyes drove in.

"Will you please shut up?" he said. Then a gun popped out of his side. Dusty gulped.

"No one can hear you anyway," said the car, driving closer to Dusty until he was at his nose," and no one will hear me shoot." He loaded his gun. Frantically, Dusty turned on his propeller in defense, striking the car in the hood. The car yelped and recoiled in shock. Dusty looked at the damage he had done. He had given the car a nasty dent. Suddenly a sharp pain rippled through Dusty's body and he let out a yell as his propeller stopped spinning just as quickly as it had begun.

Then a door opened and two more cars drove in. One was light green and roundish with brown eyes, and the other was tiny and light blue, with pale blue eyes and a monocle. Both of them were rusty as well.

"What is going on?" said the smaller car. He had a German accent. He looked at the orange car's hood. "How did you get that dent?"

"The plane did it," said the orange car.

"Oh, Grem, you idiot!" said the green car, "How did you manage to get hurt by the defenseless plane who's strapped down?"

"Well uh…" said Grem, "he's not entirely defenseless! He has a prop!"

"Then why did you go near his prop, doofus?"

"Because…well…shut up, Acer!"

"Enough!" shouted the tiny car. They immediately stopped arguing. "Anyway, I know how to keep that from happening again." He had this smile that made Dusty shudder. He drove up to a lever on the wall next to Dusty's right wing. Dusty hadn't noticed it earlier. With a grunt, the car pulled the lever down.

"AAAAAAAUUGH!" Dusty's pain had subsided while the cars were talking, but now intense electricity coming from the metal bands that held him in place set it ablaze again, even worse than before. It got increasingly worse by the second until his engine was fried and the car turned it off after what felt like hours. As Dusty caught his breath, he saw Grem and Acer cracking up.

"Dude, that is awesome!" said Acer.

"Yeah," said Grem, "we should have gotten that ages ago! I would have loved to use that on many of the others!"

The others? What did he mean by that? Was this something they did often? Were they… serial killers? Dusty shivered at the thought.

Just then three planes and two forklifts drove in. Dusty recognized all but one of them: Ripslinger, his pitty Luke, Ned, and Zed. The one that he did not recognize was a black forklift with brown eyes that was about twice the size of Luke.

"Well," said Ripslinger, "look who finally woke up!"

"Yeah, seriously," said Ned, "You were asleep for a week!"

"I—I was?"

"Yep," said Zed, "but you woke up just in time! Do you know what day it is?"

"Uh…" Dusty honestly couldn't even remember what month it was.

"It's your birthday! We're all going to have so much fun!" Ripslinger said. "Oh, except you." They all broke into laughter. Dusty was about ready to cry. He had never been so terrified in his life.

"P—please…" he whimpered. "Please don't hurt me." Then they just started laughing like they had just heard the funniest joke ever.

"I'm afraid that's too much to ask, farm boy."

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Dusty... Dx<br>Btw I know that Ripslinger's pitty is not given a name in the film; that is the name my brothers gave him so I used it in this story.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, to be honest I didn't expect to have this uploaded so fast. XD I have never actually written anything like this before.  
>This was partly inspired by my brothers; stuff like this happens all the time when they're playing with die-casts. My family is weird. :P<strong>

* * *

><p>"So where are we going to start?" Zed asked eagerly.<p>

Dusty's mind raced. _This isn't really happening. This can't be happening! This has to be a dream!_

"He ruined air racing," said Ripslinger, "so let's start by getting rid of those racing numbers." Then Dusty just started laughing.

"You've got to be kidding me!" he said. "You did all of this just so you could give me a new paint job? Haha, and I thought you were actually going to hurt me!" Then Luke started laughing.

"We don't have any paint, kid," he said.

"Ehehe… what?" said Dusty, starting to get nervous again.

"We're going to use this instead!" He held up a knife. Dusty went speechless. He thought of how big those racing numbers were. The thought of that much being cut off made him nauseous.

Luke drove to the back of Dusty. As soon as Dusty felt the tip of the blade touch his tail he started frantically struggling. He couldn't move much, of course, but enough to startle Luke and make him drop the knife. Luke growled.

"Hold still, you spaz!" he said. "A little help, Benny?" The black forklift—apparently named Benny—drove to the other side of Dusty's tail and held Dusty in place with his arms. Dusty was shocked by how strong Benny was; he couldn't move at all now. He was completely powerless. Luke picked the knife back up and smiled as he prepared to strike.

Dusty grit his teeth as the knife was plunged into his tail. He moaned, holding back the screams that tried to escape from him as Luke carved. He carved agonizingly slowly, and seemed to really enjoy what he was doing. Finally, he dropped the knife and yanked the big dangling chunk of metal from Dusty's tail. Benny released his hold on Dusty and drove up to his nose.

"Hey!" he called to Luke, and held his arms up. "Toss it!" Luke threw the piece of metal to Benny and he caught it like it was a ball. Dusty could see the 'D7' on it. It was nauseating. Then he threw it at Zed, hitting him in the windshield.

"Ow, hey!" said Zed, as everyone else laughed. This was like a game to them, and they were having a lot of fun with it. Distracted by this, Dusty didn't even notice that Luke had picked up the knife again. He let out a yell as Luke started hacking away at his left side.

"Stop, STOP!" the small car yelled. For a brief moment, Dusty had the silly hope that he wanted to help him.

Luke stopped hacking and said, "What is it, Professor?"

"Don't use that!" said the Professor. "That would take way too long!"  
>"Yeah," said Benny, "this should do the job!" Dusty's eyes widened in horror. Benny was holding up a big chainsaw. While he turned it on, Dusty started struggling violently again. Not that it was helping at all. The roaring teeth sank into his left side and he screamed. The pain was more excruciating than anything he had ever felt before. Finally, a huge piece of metal was severed from his body and it clattered on the floor. He saw that everyone was laughing again. What was it about his pain that they found so amusing?<p>

Benny drove to the other side of Dusty. Dusty grit his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for Benny to do it again. He focused hard on biting back the screams that seemed to entertain everyone as the saw mutilated his right side. But several tears escaped from his eyes. Then finally, another huge piece of his body hit the floor and the roar of the chainsaw stopped. Benny picked up the hunks of metal, both of which had a '7' on it, and casually piled them in a corner.

And this was just the beginning.


	5. Chapter 5

**So I was on a roll the other night, and I'm at Chapter 9 in this story in my notebook. 8)  
>Oh, and look, I just randomly started telling the story in the first person! Hehe, well I didn't think it would work well in third person. Next chapter will also be told in first person, but from a different character's POV. I'm not a very organized person meh. <strong>

* * *

><p><em>POV-?<em>

Dad has been gone for about a week now. I have been taking care of my three younger brothers by myself all this time. This doesn't bother me; I'm sixteen years old, I can take care of myself. My mom died when I was nine, and my dad has a job that has him gone for days at a time, so I had to learn pretty early.

What does bother me is that Dad claimed that he was going on a business trip to Minnesota right before he left. First of all, he's a racer, and his next race is in July. That's more than a month away! He must think I'm stupid. Second of all, I am looking at my computer screen right now, and it says that he is located at 35° 44' N, and 39° 27' W, which is pretty dang far from Minnesota. Also, what the heck is he doing in the middle of the North Atlantic? Third of all, less than a day after he left I heard about the disappearance of Dusty Crophopper, and something makes me doubt that that's just a coincidence. Dad has loathed that crop duster since he beat him in the 2013 Wings Around the Globe Rally, and was even more furious after he lost again in the 2014 Rally a few months ago. He claimed that Dusty had ruined his life. That's great, Dad, blaming all of your problems on someone else. Fantastic. Why do I feel like I'm more mature than him?

Anyway, I'm not surprised that Dad would try to get revenge on Dusty. I just never thought it would get this… extreme. I wouldn't call him a nice guy but I never thought he would turn out to be a murderer. Am I overreacting? I don't think so. My computer says that he was in Minnesota the night Dusty disappeared. Not only that, but he was close to Propwash Junction. Pretty suspicious. Then he went to his place in the middle of the ocean. Whatever that was. A ship? An oil rig? Some unknown island? I don't know. But I know that he wouldn't drag Dusty all the way out there and then let him go back home alive. Only a total idiot would do that. I'm also pretty sure that he is not the only one involved in this crime. He probably has an entire team of delinquents working with him and his cronies. I don't know what they have been doing to Dusty, and I really don't want to know. I don't want to know what kind of monster my dad has become. But I will try to help Dusty if I can. I just need to find a way.

I actually really like Dusty. I've met him, he's a very nice guy. He certainly doesn't deserve whatever horrific thing that is happening to him right now. What a lot of people don't get is that just because I'm Ripslinger's son, doesn't mean that I hate Dusty. It also doesn't mean that I'm a jerk. Dad and I really haven't gotten along over the past few years. And I hate his cronies Ned and Zed. They're so snobby and see me as nothing more than a worthless glider. They don't like me either. They even gave me the stupid nickname "Propellerless-slinger," and that's what people have been calling me for years. Why do they think I'm okay with that? Not only is it stupid, but it also reminds me that I can't do what most planes can do. I grew up without an engine, so I can't fly fast like everyone else. I don't need people reminding me of that. I prefer to be called by my actual name, Michael.

But I don't lack the ability to fly. I'm still a plane. I can glide. Dad always told me that this was dangerous, that I should never try to fly on my own. That someday I would get myself killed. But you know, flying five hundred miles per hour over vast ocean, huge deserts, and the flipping Himalayas is not dangerous in the slightest. Yeah, whatever Dad. At this point, I don't trust anything that nut job says. Especially after finding out what I found out today.

I am going to help Dusty, and I have a plan to do so. It's really risky, but I don't care. I need to get to Propwash as quickly as possible. I just hope I'm not too late.

* * *

><p><strong>Well Michael's pretty awesome...let's all hope his plan works! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I know, MAJOR delay. School has been rough and I haven't had much time. At least Thanksgiving break is coming up soon.  
>This is probably the most depressing thing I have ever written. T_T Poor Dusty has no idea that help is coming to him, and has no hope that he will survive. But we know that there's a chance. 8) <strong>

* * *

><p><em>POV-Dusty<em>

I knew that Ripslinger was a jerk. I knew that all too well. What I didn't know was that he was a psycho. But after what he and his friends just did to me, there is no doubt in my mind that they are all psychos.

But I'm not their first victim, and probably won't be their last. Turns out that I was right about them being serial killers. Well, the ones that I haven't met before are. Rip and his racing team temporarily joined forces with them so that they could finally get rid of me forever. I'm going to die today, I know that now. But I'm not worried about dying. Death will be the best thing that happens to me today. Which is exactly why they didn't kill me right away.

Right now I'm just focusing on breathing nice steady breaths, and trying not to focus on the intense pain in my tail and behind my wings where they sawed. But that is proving too difficult. It's like nothing I've ever felt before. I just want this horrible nightmare to end. But it's going to be a while.

* * *

><p>I closed my eyes, wishing that this would all go away. That is, until I felt something hit me in the jaw so hard that I tasted my own blood. My eyes shot back open. It was Ripslinger.<p>

"Seriously?" he said. "We wait an entire week for you to wake up, and you think you can just go right back to sleep after one hour? I'm sorry, Crophopper, but nap time is officially over!" I knew that fighting back was pointless. But his wing was just so _close_ to my mouth… I couldn't help myself. I grabbed his wing with my teeth and bit down hard. He backed away and howled in pain. Hey, he deserved it.

He scowled at me. I didn't care; he was going to hurt me no matter what. He turned on his propeller, and rammed into me at full speed. Pain shot up from my nose to my tail, and the blow knocked the wind out of me. As I caught my breath, he rammed into me a second time. I felt his propeller grind into the right side of my nose. I heard the others cheering as the world started to spin. He did it a third time. That was when I passed out.

For a brief moment, the pain was gone. I was free. I was flying. Until an electric shock zapped me back into reality and the pain was now worse than ever. It felt like I was going to fall apart. Maybe I _was_ about to fall apart. I could see the many dents and scratches in front of my eyes from the beating. My propeller was bent and bashed in. It was similar to what it looked like after I crashed in the Pacific in my first race last year, except even worse.

"Wow," said Ripslinger. "Is that all you ever do? Sleep? Well, I told you that nap time was over! You have your entire death to sleep!" Once again, everyone in the room cracked up. I said nothing. Talking was beyond my ability at that moment; it hurt just to breathe. It didn't help that Luke decided to slice at the left side of my nose with his knife, creating two nasty wounds just above my mouth. I let out a weak moan.

"You're such a brat," Luke said, and stabbed me again, this time closer to my eyes. "Now quit acting like that!" If I hadn't been in so much pain I would have laughed at the irony. They were being _really_ nice to me, weren't they?

I felt something nudge my tail and winced. It was a gentle nudge, but I was still sore from earlier. I hear Ned and Zed whispering and giggling behind me. Oh dear God, what now? Then I hear the sound of propellers turning on, and I knew what was coming. I braced myself for the impact. Their props chopped up my tail wings while I sucked in a sharp gasp of pain through my teeth. Bits of metal flew all over the place. But it only lasted a few seconds. It really wasn't that bad, at least compared to what happened earlier. But still, everything behind my wings was hurting so terribly that it was almost unbelievable. I wanted to cry.

I tried to think of happy things to take my focus off of the pain. I thought of home. I thought of my caring friends who always treated me like family. But this just made it worse. When I thought of these things, I couldn't help but also think about the fact that I was never going to see them again. Tears streamed down my sides. I had never missed home so much before. It seemed like it was worlds away now. Then I hear a groan from Luke. I squealed when he slashed at me again, carving a big jagged 'X' just above my wing.

"Aw, boohoo!" he said. "Guess what, kid, no one feels sorry for you." He hit me in the hood, splitting it so that I could see my ruined engine. The sight made me sick.

"He's just crying 'cause his boo-boos are hurting," said Zed in a mocking voice. He and Ned snickered. I sighed. Why did they have to be so ridiculously irritating?

"Are you missing your little friends? Wishing that they were here to save you?" said Ripslinger. I ignored him, and he laughed. "They don't care about you." I just gave him an unimpressed look. Did he really expect me to believe that?

"Oh, don't believe me?" he said. "Remember how they were acting weird the last time you saw them, like they were hiding something?" I did remember that. But, if he remembers that, that would mean…

"Y-you were th-there?" I said, my voice cracking. It was the first thing I said since I woke up. I didn't even sound like myself anymore; my voice was so hoarse.

"Yep. I was with your friends the whole time. That's what they were hiding. After all, we didn't want to spoil the... surprise!" He laughed again.

"No…no, no, no…" My voice choked up. Those words hurt. They cut much deeper than the knife had. Tears blurred my vision. Why would they do that? What did I do wrong? I squeezed my eyes shut and let the tears spill through my eyelids, forming puddles on the floor. I felt so empty.

I wished that they would just kill me right then and there. But unfortunately, they had other plans.

* * *

><p><strong>In case anyone is confused, I am going to make myself clear. Ripslinger is just being a douche and making up lies to upset Dusty. Dottie and Chug would never do that to him. But this does reveal that someone had been spying on them the whole time. (P.S. excuse my language :P)<br>And Luke... he obviously hasn't read the reviews... XD  
>hope help gets there soon... stay tuned... ;)<strong>


End file.
